


Reasons Why They Don’t Leave Bokuto and Hinata Alone Anymore

by volleyball_crow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says. Cracky gen fluff. </p><p>(but if you want to read it as BokuHina, who am I to say otherwise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons Why They Don’t Leave Bokuto and Hinata Alone Anymore

\- They might collapse from overtraining again

\- They might collapse from dehydration after sneaking away to (over)train outside again

\- Akaashi and Daichi are tired of having to apologize to university and other high school teams for those two hooligans intruding on their practice sessions

\- Bokuto likes to give Hinata piggyback rides when they’re out and about in public. They are both _very_ enthusiastic about it.

\- They get distracted while talking about volleyball and get lost

\- Akaashi does NOT want to deal with more sulky!Bokuto than he has to, even if it’s his own damn fault for teaching Hinata

\- The whole Fukurodani team could also do with less proud!papa!Bokuto, because it’s just as annoying

\- The one time they somehow got into an argument out on the street, apparently volleyball-related, but were mistaken for foreigners having a fight because of their strange way of speaking

\- The one time they dragged an old lady to joint practice because “she’s a volleyball fan!”

\- …and then her family showed up because locals had told them where to find the ‘kidnappers’

\- Akaashi and Daichi-san dread the day they’ll have to go pick those two up from a police station

\- Akaashi and Daichi-san are just very tired, really

\- So is the Fukuroudani team in general, to be honest. They all feel like very young parents to an unruly child. Who has spontaneously adopted a sibling

\- Kageyama tends to get grumpy if Hinata is too focused on someone else (even if he’ll never admit Hinata is his best friend), and practice with a grumpy Kageyama is a pain in the ass

\- Bokuto gets even more hyper after hanging out with Hinata, and practicing with him like that is also a pain in the ass

\- They tend to disappear together for hours, making everyone worry

\- …and then turns out they’d been harassing the local university team YET AGAIN, who are by then either in tears or trying to scout them

\- …alternatively, they were curled up napping together somewhere and woke up way too late

\- The one time they went shopping together, just by themselves (”never. again” said Akaashi)

\- By the way, they both have questionable fashion taste, and an inclination for silly T-shirts

\- And there was also the thing with the dress.

\- The thing with the idol contest.

\- The thing with the giant volleyball.

\- The thing with the owl. We do not talk about the thing with the owl.


End file.
